From the past, as a force feedback method in VR (virtual reality) technique, there is a method for presenting a force to an operator by receiving an air jet with a receiver. As an example of an apparatus to which the method is applied, there is an apparatus shown in FIG. 19. The apparatus shown in FIG. 19 includes a jetting unit 6 that is provided with, on the surface, a plurality of nozzles 602 for jetting air 601 upward. The jet air 601 jetting from an area just below the receiver 1′ or from an area around the area just below the receiver 1′ is controlled according to a position of the receiver 1′ that moves over the surface on which the nozzles 602 are arranged (refer to non-patent document 1, patent documents 1-3, for example).
In this case, the receiver 1′ is a plane or a concave shape such as a hemisphere (a hemisphere in the example of FIG. 19), so that the receiver 1′ presents a force in an upward direction that is in a jetting direction to an operator 7 who holds the receiver 1′ itself or who holds an object to which the receiver 1′ is attached.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-22499
[Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-256105
[Patent document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-157677
[Non-patent document 1] Yuriko Suzuki, “Untethered Force Feedback Interface That Uses Air Jets”, MVE of IEICE, pp. 71-76, July 2003